Little Red and His Big Bad Wolf
by bucktooth22
Summary: A little boy meets a wolf in the woods, but when they meet again their age isn't the only thing that's changed. Sterek
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or Red Riding Hood

Stiles was walking through the woods, feeling at ease as he always did on these journeys. He was skipping along happy as any little boy in the woods can be. His village was small and plagued by, not only general misfortune, but also dangerous beasts that lived beyond the walls. Stiles stopped as a shadow crossed the path ahead. "Hello?" He asked hesitantly as it stopped. The shadow turned to him, as large as a horse, but with the shape of a wolf. Blue eyes appeared from the darkness of its body, falling upon Stiles. This creature, Stiles thought to himself, could it be the kind of animal his father had warned him about? The creature began walking slowly towards him, ears back, pearly teeth bared. "H-hello?" Stiles's voice was small and weak. The creature was right in front of him, its hot breath puffing into Stiles's face. It let out a snarl. "You're not very friendly Mr. Sourpuss." Stiles's small childish voice shook. Eyes locked with Stiles the wolf slowly turned from wolf into a man. Well not a man, but a teenage boy.

"Wolf." The boy said.

"Sourwolf." Stiles laughed, taking the boy's hand and beaming up at him.

"Are you always so friendly to big scary strangers?" The boy asked looking distastefully at the small hand clutching his.

"You're not so big and scary. You're quite handsome." Stiles said beaming up at the boy.

"What are you doing in the woods?" The boy asked frowning down at Stiles.

"Going to visit my mom." Stiles said grinning. "Come on Mr. Sourwolf." Stiles said pulling the boy along after him. They got there a few minutes later, Stiles beaming at the older boy. "Mom, meet Sourwolf." Stiles said.

"Your mom is dead?" The boy asked looking at the gravestone.

"She's just gone to a different place for a while." Stiles said smiling. He looked thoughtful for a moment before dropping Derek's hands and racing into the woods.

After a moment he raced back with a handful of purple flowers. "Look Mr. Sourwolf! I got enough for you and mom to share." Stiles said looking around. The boy was gone, a shadow blown off in the wind. Blue eyes watched from a far off distance as the little boy put the flowers by his mother's grave.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles was walking through the woods, he'd heard so many tales of misfortune that had befallen travelers in the area, but aside from his own clumsiness no harm had come his way. He did not fear walking the woods alone as most did, they would watch him pass the walls with wide fearful eyes and whisper things about his sanity. He sat next to his mother's grave, looking up into the clear blue sky. "My guardian angel." Stiles murmured softly, his hand resting on the rock marking her passing.

"You used to call me Sourwolf, but i suppose that'll do." A voice said from behind him. Stiles turned fast, eyes just catching a glimpse of blue.

"Sourwolf..." Stiles mumbled, clambering to his feet and looking around for another glimpse of the boy he'd only seen once before.

"My name is Derek, but call me what you like." The boy said as he suddenly appeared in front of Stiles. Well, no longer a boy, he was much more of a man now. Stiles was no longer a child either, he was not much older than Sourwolf had been when they had first met. Stiles stared with wide dumb eyes at Derek openly. The boy was wearing not much more than a pair of ratty pants.

"It's been so long!" Stiles said at last pulling the unsuspecting wolf into a hug.

"Much has happened." Derek said with downcast eyes.

"You look sad." Stiles said softly. "I'll have to start calling you Sadwolf."

"My entire pack was hunted down by poachers after their hides. Im not sad, I'm angry." Derek growled. Stiles's eyes went wide. "My sister, Uncle, and i are the only survivors."

"Thats horrible!" Stiles said, remembering how he felt when his mother died and trying to apply it to the rest of the people in his life all at once.

"We wish for a council between your people and ours." Derek said. Stiles was still reeling, but this brought his attention back. Derek had not come to see him, Derek had come on business. As much as that hurt, Stiles tried not to be upset.

"I'll see what i can do. Meet you back here tomorrow?" Stiles asked before racing off without waiting for a response.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Stiles arrived at the grave of his mother, his hand slid gently across the rock and his heart gave a squeeze. He waited all day, and by the time night fell he sighed, assuming he'd been stood up. Slowly he walked back to the village, feet dragging and heart in his stomach. From a distance angry blue eyes watched. Stiles walked through the village until he heard shouting, loud angry jeers. He moved towards the noise, seeing people with torches and pitch forks. Pushing through the mob he got close enough to see a wolf. Much bigger than a normal wolf with blue eyes and dark brown fur. She was in a cage and people were throwing things at her. Rotten apples, dead flowers, rocks. She had shrunk as small as a creature her size could into the corner of the cage. Stiles felt sick. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Scrambling away from the horrific sight he gulped down air and clutched his chest as his lungs burned. She looked so much like Derek and Stiles didn't know how he would handle something so horrible happening to Derek. This could be someone else's Derek and here she was having rocks thrown at her. He heard his father shouting and people roaring and grumbling and soon the hateful din quieted. He crept back over to the cage as the last of the people left, his father included.

"Hello." Stiles said softly. The creature shook in fear. "They're like that to anyone that's a little different." He said softly as he began clearing away some of the mess. He reached a hand in and pulled out some of the garbage. She made no move so he kept doing that, each time reaching in a little father. "My name's Stiles." He said trying to keep the still air from creeping in. His hand brushed the wolf's leg and she leapt out of it's way yelping. "Hey, sorry." Stiles said holding his hands up so she could see he meant her no harm. "Did i scare you?" He asked as he cleared the last of the stuff he could reach away. "Are you hurt?" He asked noticing her favoring one of her paws. "Let me see." Stiles's voice was soft and caring and genuine, but she made no move. "Is it broken, bleeding, got something in it?" Stiles asked. Slowly, warily she inched over just enough for him to see her paw. "Ok so i don't see any blood or anything sticking out so it may be broken. If i get some bandages will you let me put them on you?" He asked looking searchingly into her eyes. He went home and grabbed some bandages and came back, showing the roll of cloth to her. "See? This'll help it heal." He said reaching in and pointing to her paw. She reached it over and he began tying the bandage around it. Yelping she yanked back, swatting his hands away. He fell back, away from the cage with his left hand badly cut. "Hey, I'm trying to help you." He said cradling his bleeding hand. She growled. Sighing he went home and found more bandages, tying up his own hand. He did not return to the cage that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning he went to see her bright and early to find her pacing, foot no longer injured. "Morning." He smiled. She snarled and banged against the bars.

"Stiles!" His dad barked grabbing him and dragging him away. "Stay away from that thing. It's a monster."

"She's just scared." Stiles snapped back.

"She's a wild animal and i don't want you anywhere near here." His father barked. Looking at her bright blue eyes over his shoulder he sighed and went to the wall. Looking out at the woods beyond he felt nothing but anger. Storming past the wall he wandered along a path he'd never followed before. After a long time of angry walking he slowed, feeling tired and hungry and hopeless. Looking around at trees he'd never seen before he wondered where he was. These were not his woods. He turned to go back the way he came but the path was barely there and hard to follow. All the snapping twigs and noise drew the attention of some of the woodland creatures. Birds scattered, squirrels scurried, and wolves howled. He did not usually hear these noises on his woodland journeys, but he didn't worry. In the woods he was safe. He always had been. He kept going. Until a wolf stopped in front of him. Its eyes were not blue and its fur was grey. It was not the size of a horse, but more the size of a wolf. It lowered its head, ears back, teeth bared, snarling viciously. Another appeared on his left and then two more on his right. He knew there were more, but he really didn't care. "Hey there angrywolf." He said softly. It snapped its teeth and the pack advanced on him all at once. He was knocked to the ground, hit his head on something, probably a tree and was unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up he had the worst headache. He looked around seeing nothing but trees. These trees were not the ones of unfamiliar territories where unfamiliar wolves lurked. These were his trees. In his forest. He sat up, feeling his back pressed against his mother's grave. "Guardian angel." He murmured.

"I told you, my name is Derek." The familiar voice said as a man stepped out of the darkness. Stiles launched himself forward, grabbing Derek around the waist and holding him in a tight hug.

"You have to help!" He said urgently.

"I already did. The wolves are gone." Derek said calmly.

"No the villagers have a wolf. I think she's like you." Stiles said trying to pull him to the village. Derek made no movements.

"Yes, they had my sister. They killed her." Derek said.

"Why didn't you do anything?" Stiles asked angrily.

"We had a deal." Derek said. "Your village would leave us be if we left you be. But then your hunters killed my entire family. It is time for payback."

"But you saved me. Isn't that the opposite of payback?" Stiles asked. Derek looked at the ground. How could he tell Stiles that he could never hurt him? How could he tell him that all this time, he'd been here protecting him? He didn't care what the others did, on either side of this bloody battle as long as Stiles was safe. As long as he was not part of it.

"What happened to your hand?" Derek asked lifting the bandaged appendage to his nose and sniffing it. His eyes flashed blue and he let out a low snarl. "My sister did this to you?" He asked.

"She was scared." Stiles said. Derek didn't care how scared she was. She knew, not Stiles. She knew his name, his scent, she knew who he was and still she had defied Derek's instructions. Not Stiles. Anyone but Stiles. "Maybe if she turned into a person like you do then they would have let her speak." Stiles said thoughtfully.

"She didn't?" Derek asked. Stiles shook his head. "Were there any purple flowers around?" Derek asked.

Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Dead ones."

"Someone knows something." Derek growled before turning into a wolf and running off.

"Thats vague." Stiles said dryly. He looked at his mother's grave with a smile. "Well mom, what do you think?"


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles got back to the village just in time to see the people carrying the bundle that was Derek's canine sister out into the woods. Swerving out of the way, he wondered what he was going to do. He wandered the village a bit, going nowhere and seeing nothing, until night fell. Beyond the wall a howl could be heard. Stiles wondered if it was Derek. Sitting up, he knew sleep would not come tonight. Too much had happened. He got out of bed and got dressed, sneaking stealthily to the door and then beyond it to the village and then to the wall. The gates were closed at night, and not the best climber, Stiles made no attempt to go beyond it. He pressed his hand to the barricade, feeling trapped like an animal in a cage. He knew there were other ways out, there was a small tunnel on the left behind a house, but Stiles had grown too big for it. Some people kept ladders in case they needed to fix leaks on their roofs. He needed to be past the oppressive air behind the wall, the enclosure seemed to be crushing him, but how would he get back in? Deciding to worry about that later, he stole over to a house with a ladder leaning against the roof, and pushed it to the wall. It only went half way, but Stiles was pretty sure he could climb the rest. He got up the ladder quietly and began climbing the rest of the way to the top. Sitting atop the wall he felt cool air against his skin and freedom course through his stagnant veins. Not sure how to get down, he stayed there like that for a while, staring up at the stars and feeling perfectly alone. Blue eyes were watching from the shadows of the trees, careful, patient, waiting. Stiles sat up, looking down on the outside of the wall, deciding to climb down it. He got about half way when his foot slipped. And he began falling. There was a snarl and a flash of blue and black and warmth as strong muscled arms grabbed him out of the air and landed with a soft thud on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek asked in irritation.

"You saved me." Stiles said in surprise. Derek said nothing, but set Stiles down and began walking back into the woods. "Wait!" Stiles called chasing after him

"Stop." Derek said rounding on the boy. "Stop coming into the woods. It wont be safe for a while." Derek said pushing the boy backwards out of the line of trees.

"Then it wont be safe for you either!" Stiles huffed running back to Derek.

"Don't you get it?" Derek snapped. "My family kept the other predators out for your precious little village. We had a deal, you didn't hunt us, we didn't hunt you. But then your people broke our agreement and now theres just me and Uncle Peter left. We're going to punish the people who did this." Derek said angrily.

"Then i'll help you." Stiles said.

"No." Derek growled before turning to leave.

"Listen to me you mean old sourwolf!" Stiles snapped. "You looked after us, let me return the favor. Let me help."

"Just stay out of the way. Out of the woods." Derek snarled over his shoulder before melting into the shadows. Stiles thought of his mom. He visited her in the woods every day. How could Derek ask that of him? What was he supposed to do? Where was he supposed to go? He could not get back into the village and the woods were now "forbidden territory". Sighing he walked along the wall, his hands randomly touching rocks and trees and the wall until he got to his mother's grave.

"Hey mom." He was met with her usual silent response. "I know its night and you worry, but i missed you." He said softly touching her headstone. "I miss you every day. At least i still have dad. Derek doesn't have anyone but his uncle, so i know a little about how he feels. Thats why i need to help him." Stiles said softly. "I don't want him to be alone like i am. I don't want anyone to be alone." Stiles said resting his head tiredly on her headstone.


	7. Chapter 7

Stiles woke up bright and early and snuck in just as the gates were open. He got to his home and into bed before his father woke, but not fast enough to get any sleep. Sighing he hopped out of bed like he was just waking up. Bags under his eyes, and movements slow, he carried on through the day like nothing had happened. Not that he could tell anyone anything anyway. Before night fell he had a chance to visit with his mother, a short and sweet moment, before he went home. His face hit the pillow and he knew nothing until the morning.

And so the days went, he did not heed Derek's warning, but he never saw Derek so he figured the wolf didn't know.

Until about a week later Stiles was sitting alone by his mother's grave and he felt more rebellious than he had all week. Against the village, against Derek, he needed to do something. Hopping up he began wandering the forest. He knew little of tracking, but there had been a recent rain so the prints in the mud were a bit easier to follow. After a long time of moving from print to print (really he was just wandering the forest aimlessly) he found one big enough to be Derek's. He looked for a similar one near it, but couldn't find one. Sitting next to it be let out a sigh. He put his hand next to the print and felt so small. He'd never thought of Derek as "big" but he'd really never thought of Derek as a wolf either. And here was a big wolf paw dwarfing Stiles's hand. He felt tired and he leaned against a nearby three and allowed his eyes to rest for a moment.

"Was i unclear?" A gravely voice snarled. Stiles's eyes opened sleepily to see Derek. Crouching before him, eyes angry and knuckles to the dirt.

"Not at all." Stiles said sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"And yet...are you stupid?" Derek asked leaning forward and looking angrily into Stiles's eyes.

"Is this yours?" Stiles asked as his fingers traced the paw print in the dry ground.

"Does it look like mine?" Derek snapped holding up his hands. Human hands. Bigger than Stiles, but normal human hands. Stiles smiled and took one into his, tracing the creases and outlining the fingers. "Why are you in the woods?"

"Why am i supposed to be out of the woods?" Stiles asked slyly.

"Because there's a war going on." Derek said standing and crushing the paw print with his heel. "A war i don't want you caught up in."

"You're caught up in it." Stiles said standing and grabbing Derek's hand again.

"Yes, but I'm not a small delicate human village boy." Derek said not pulling his hand away.

"I'm useless. So what? Either let me help you or-"

"Or nothing. I told you no." Derek snapped looking down at Stiles angrily.

"Well you cant stop me." Stiles said indignantly. "I'll keep coming into the forest and you can't fight a battle and rescue me at the same time."

"Stiles please." Derek suddenly looked exhausted. Like he'd been doing exactly that, juggling Stiles and war. Stiles didn't particularly like being juggled, or making Derek look so tired either for that matter.

"Look, i know you have this vendetta and i know you wont let me help fight your battles, but i can still help. I can...um...bandage you up if you get hurt. Or...cook you snacks for lunch between battles. I don't know how war works, but i can help." Stiles said earnestly. Derek sighed and smiled and looked down at Stiles with an expression of weariness.

"You don't know how war works." He repeated before pulling Stiles into a tight hug. "Good." Derek said softly kissing the top of Stiles's head before suddenly he let go and was gone, loping away on all fours.


	8. Chapter 8

Stiles finished making snacks before racing to the gate. Off in the distance he knew his wolf was waiting and he didn't pause at the wall. He didn't turn to visit his mother, that was for later. He didn't hesitate or falter. And as he trotted farther into the woods he felt more trepidation and a giddy glee well up inside him. His smile grew as two blue eyes appeared in his path and soon he collided with the large wolf laughing happily and clinging to the shaggy fur. Climbing onto the back of the huge wolf he clutched the fur and beamed even brighter as they began on their way. After a little journey through the woods they stopped and Stiles got off. Derek's smile was small, but Stiles knew he was happy and that made him happy. He offered Derek a sandwich and they sat and ate and smiled and didn't speak. The birds chirped and the squirrels rustled and the wind blew softly and Stiles was happy. The silence had just enough noise to keep him at ease and Derek's smile was just shy enough to keep him beaming and the food was enough to keep them munching until they had their fill.

"Told you i could help." Stiles said sprawling across Derek's lap and smiling up at him.

"You have always been a bright spot in a dark world." Derek said looking down at Stiles with an expression that said he would kill for him. "My sunshine." He said with a smile that said he would die for him.

"My mom used to sing me a song like that." Stiles said as his smile softened at the memory. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much i love you. So please don't take my sunshine away." Stiles sang softly. His voice cracked and tears welled behind his smile. It was the first time Derek had seen Stiles cry. Being hurt, being sad; facing fear, and pain, and loss, he had never shown anything less than a bright stupid smile. And despite the tears, he did not look sad. He just looked small. Like a tiny child. So delicately breakable, as if any touch could shatter him. Derek was a bit unsure of what to do.

Stiles had never felt like this before. Vulnerable. The villagers never got to him, he didn't care enough for their whispers to affect him. He had always been alone, after his mom died his father wasn't around much, so he made his own way. And that way was strong and independent and fearless. He had never let anyone see how hurt he was. His mom died and his father wasn't around much, so no one was there to see him cry until his eyes itched, and his throat was raw, and he shook until he fell asleep because he was just so exhausted from crying. Or he couldn't breath because his chest was so tight, and the lump in his throat refused to give, and his eyes were big, and red, and puffy, and his skin hurt.

Derek pulled Stiles up and into a hug and held him and Stiles cried on his chest. His lungs heaved, and his eyes ached, and his body shuttered with each breath, but Derek's arms were around him and his nose was in Stiles's hair and Stiles put his arms around Derek's waist and let himself feel.

It felt so good to have someone hold him like that. To have someone console him and care for him. It was so gentle and caring and loving and Stiles had not experienced it for a long time and it helped. When his tears ran dry and his breathing came back to normal he sniffled and nuzzled his head against Derek's chest.

"Im sorry." Derek said, really unsure of what to do in the situation and feeling the silence was grating. Stiles smiled into Derek's chest where he was hidden. He knew Derek was unsure of what to do, but his attempt at consoling was much appreciated. And his caring actions had helped Stiles more than Derek would ever know.

"Isn't this first date going wonderful?" Stiles laughed.

"First date?" Derek asked looking down at Stiles with confusion.

"Figure of speech?" Stiles offered sheepishly.

"6th if i remember correctly." Derek said ticking off on his fingers. Stiles was shocked. Had they been dating and he didn't remember? He really would have liked to remember something like that. "When we were little, when we wanted to make a truce, when you were attacked by wolves, when you fell off the wall-"

"Those don't count!" Stiles laughed.

"Why not?" Derek asked looking down at Stiles with a small frown of confusion.

"Because those were just encounters. This is a date." Stiles grinned.

"How manny dates before marriage?" Derek asked, his frown not going away.

"Lots!" Stiles laughed, holding his stomach and feeling joy roll through him.

"Then those count. We're at six. How many more?" Derek asked.

"We have to properly court." Stiles said giggling at Derek's frown. "You meet my father, i meet your...uncle?" Stiles looked hesitant. Derek nodded. "Then we are presented as courting to the village and we must appear at events together. We go on supervised dates together until we are deemed ready to go on unsupervised dates. After a few unsupervised dates we can begin thinking about marriage." Stiles said laying out the courting process for Derek.

"We are on our 6th unsupervised date, so i think we've skipped a few steps." Derek said. Stiles smiled and fell silent. "Would you like to meet my uncle?" Derek asked.

"Now?" Stiles looked up at Derek with wide eyes. Derek smiled for a moment before getting up and turning into a wolf. Stiles, who seemed a bit bewildered, having been caught off guard, had the sense to climb atop Derek's back. It was a short journey, one Stiles knew he had no hope of retracing before they were at what was unmistakably a wolf den. They went inside and Stiles was surprised to see a warmly decorated room with a fire and cushions for sitting. Stiles hopped off and looked around a little.

"You look surprised." Derek said following Stiles with his eyes like a hawk.

"I was expecting something less inviting." Stiles laughed.

"Something with dead animal carcasses and crude wall carvings perhaps?" A new voice said from the entrance they'd come through. Not a friendly voice, more patronizing and warning.

"Yeah. Derek's such a sour wolf. i figured it'd be dark and gloomy like him." Stiles smiled at the new arrival. The man looked older than Derek, but something about him gave Stiles the impression he was much more powerful.

"Uncle Peter, this is Stiles." Derek said moving hesitantly towards the human.

"A hostage. Good plan." Peter said, eyes narrowing on Stiles who felt uneasy. Wild wolves wanted to eat him, their purpose was plain. The villagers would never trust him, their intentions clear. Derek was an open book, his emotions laid bare. Peter, however, was clearly a nefarious creature.

"No, we are...courting." Derek said warily.

"Then you know of all that is going on?" Peter said taking a step towards Stiles. Derek too stepped closer, his eyes showing the anxious wolf inside.

"Yes." Stiles said hesitantly. He didn't really know the whole story, but he figured he knew enough.

"Then you will be willing to help us. You will pose as a hostage." Peter said smiling. Stiles didn't like Peter. His purpose was unclear and his every move reeked of something subtly conniving. Did he want to use Stiles, was he okay with Derek and Stiles's relationship? Was this plan something that hatched to get Stiles away from Derek? Or was it just to further his vendetta in the ongoing battle? Stiles smiled back at Peter.

"No." He said simply. His smile was a farce, he was uncomfortable.

"But you are on our side, correct?" Peter asked, his smile not faltering for an instant.

"I'd prefer not to take sides in this." Stiles said. For once, he was heeding Derek, staying out of the danger. But the smile on Peter's face said the danger he was in grew by the second.

"You wont be in any danger." Peter said. A small voice in Stiles's head said lier and red flags went up. "You just need to stay here a few days. We will eventually give you back in return for the people we deem responsible for the death of our family."

"If you have to assure me i wont be in danger, i think that means i will definitely be in danger so i'll pass. But thank you for the offer." Stiles said, his smile diminishing. Derek was looking between them with a frown.

"You will be in more danger in the village." Peter said taking another step towards Stiles.

"Uncle." Derek barked. "That's enough. He said no."

"If thats not why he's here then what purpose is his life? What value does it offer us?" Peter asked as his hand curled around Stiles's neck, sharp nails pointing at the end of long fingers digging into Stiles's neck. He could have cried out in pain had his oxygen not been blocked. Peter looked at Derek waiting for an answer.

"Stop." Derek snarled, a low noise as his eyes flashed blue and his teeth grew longer. His own clawed hand slashed Peter's arm making him let go of Stiles who fell to his knees coughing. "Run." Derek said to Stiles who bolted without a second thought. Well it started out without a second thought. This time he would obey Derek. Only this time. But then his thoughts went to the trouble Derek would be in against his uncle. Would Peter hurt him? Would Peter kill Derek? Peter's smile flashed before his eyes and he knew the answer.

Skidding to a halt he turned around. He was lost. Hopelessly lost with no sense of direction. He didn't know how to get home or how to get back to help Derek. He ran a bit then spun around trying to recognize anything. He heard horses not far off, their hooves pounding dirt, breath coming out in huffs. Stiles moved hesitantly towards the noise before an explosion knocked him to his knees. Getting up the world spun beneath him. Forcing himself toward the noise he saw chaos. Wolves clashing and fire coming from inside the den, there were horses and men unsure what to do. Stiles pushed one down, a boy not much older than he was and took the bow off his back, snatching an arrow as his quiver spilled its contents on the leafy floor. He took aim at the large brown wolf, and released the arrow. The noise got the other men's attention and they began doing the same. But they shot wildly at both wolves and Derek took an arrow to the shoulder while Peter had one protruding from his hip. Derek threw Peter into the fire before turning into a human.

"Stop helping!" He said to Stiles as the men looked mortified.

"Let me get the arrow out!" Stiles called. But Derek ripped it out, blood poured from his shoulder and he turned back to the fire just in time to see Peter leap from the flames, fur singed and lunge pointed directly at Derek. Stiles got another arrow and took aim, but when he fired Derek caught the arrow in his hand and lunged underneath Peter who was still mid-air. The huge wolf landed with a thud. The men didn't know what to do, was the wolf dead? Should they shoot? Stiles took a hesitant step forward. "Derek?" His voice was weak and he blamed it on the smoke. Peter's body turned back into a human and Derek shoved him off. He was a mess, blood and dirt everywhere, huge hole in his shoulder, but as his eyes found Stiles they flashed red and he smiled. Stiles looked at the men who were raising their bows and arrows again, unsure if they should fire on the red-eyed-wolf-man. Stiles dropped his bow and ran to Derek who hugged him. "Don't shoot!" Stiles said looking at the men. The one on the ground where he had been shoved snatched his bow back and raised an arrow at the two, matching the rest of the company.

"We need to bring him in." Stiles's dad said emerging from behind the lines he walked up to the two, grabbing Stiles by the back of his red cloak and dragging him away. "You are in so much trouble."

"Let go of him." Derek snarled grabbing Stiles's dad's arm and halting him.

"Not how i wanted you two to meet, but this is my dad." Stiles said smiling sheepishly between them. "Dad, meet Derek. My boyfriend."

"Come quietly and no one gets hurt." The sheriff said to Derek whose eyes had come back to normal.

"Let go of Stiles and i wont kill all of you." Derek countered.

"Boys, tie him up." The sheriff said trying to shrug off Derek's hand off and failing.

"Stop! Don't do that!" Stiles said squirming to get out of his dad's grasp.

"I will come with you, but only if Stiles asks me to." Derek said looking at Stiles with a calm expression.

"Well come on then ya big ol sourwolf." Stiles laughed taking Derek's hand. Sheriff Stilinski let go of Stiles finally and allowed his son to lead the brute of a man back to the village.


	9. Chapter 9

They passed the cage where Derek's sister was held and Stiles noted how Derek's eyes narrowed. Stiles hugged closer to him and Derek put an arm around him. "Can we tie up some of his injuries first?" Stiles asked looking over his shoulder for his dad.

"No." Came a response from someone not his dad.

"Don't worry." Derek said softly to Stiles. "We heal fast." Stiles looked back at Derek to see most of his cuts and bruises had healed and the huge gaping hole in his shoulder was now no more than a small gash. Stiles thought back to the girl wolf, Derek's sister. How her foot had been injured, but fine the next day.

They got to the main house where the prison was and Derek was locked up.

"Don't worry, you'll be out of here in no time." Stiles said from the other side of the cool bars.

"I can leave whenever i want." Derek said softly. "But if you want to be properly courted i figured i should stay." He said casually. Stiles's eyes went wide.

"You're doing this for me?" He asked. Somehow the idea vexed him. Derek had said he'd only do this if Stiles asked him. It was Stiles's fault this was happening in the first place and Derek was in jail and it was because Stiles asked him.

"That and my home was burned down." Derek said with a smirk.

"Stiles." Barked the sheriff's voice.

"I didn't do anything!" Stiles responded quickly, having heard his father say his name like that many times.

"Go home." Sheriff Stilinski said looking down at his son with a tired expression.

"But then Derek'll be all alone." Stiles said slipping an arm through the cold bars and putting his hand atop the other's head like one would pet a puppy. Derek looked about as close to a puppy as a brick.

"We've done all we can tonight. Go home." The sheriff said looking more exhausted than Stiles had ever seen him. Stiles hated seeing his dad look so overwhelmingly tired. He looked at Derek who was already watching him.

"I'll see you later sourwolf." Stiles smiled and winked before leaving.

"What is going to happen to me?" Derek asked looking at the father of the man he loved.

"The powers that be have decided your fate. I tried to help where i could, but i've been...asked...to leave my position as sheriff." He said looking at Derek with a battle between what he knew was right and what he knew the village needed behind his eyes.

"And that fate is death. And i suppose those powers that be have some special insight into how to make that a reality." Derek said softly. Mr. Stilinski nodded. "And you telling me this is your way of helping me? Giving me a chance to escape my fate?"

"No. Me telling you is my way of trying to sort out what i should do." Mr. Stilinski said looking exhaustingly conflicted. "They'll come check on you in a little while, put on a good show for them." The ex sheriff said vaguely before leaving. Derek's eyes narrowed.


	10. Chapter 10

A short time later three men came in. Clearly upper class by their clothing. They looked at Derek like all they saw was a rabid dog. One brandished a long stick, perhaps for walking, and he poked it in at Derek. He snarled and smacked it away. They looked at each other and laughed before a fourth arrived, his appearance forcing Derek to turn into the wolf. This caught their attention and they began poking him with their walking sticks with interest. Derek snarled but did not fight back. After a while of that they left. Derek sat there, waiting for them to return, but the next person he smelled approaching was a Stilinski. He felt soothed by the scent. The scent stopped and something was slid across the dirt floor towards where Derek was caged. A key, as if he'd need that to escape. And then it was gone and Derek was left alone once more. The litter around him agitated him and the key mocked him and his tail swished. Then there was another scent, the other Stilinski. Fumbling closer in the dark a shadow appeared before him. Stiles looked stricken at the state Derek was in, but didn't notice the key on the floor.

"Derek." Stiles whispered as he reached into the cage and touched Derek's nose. "Lets get you out of here." Stiles said softly as he began looking around. Derek wondered how Stiles could be so oblivious and huffed. Stiles spun around at the noise and Derek's eyes flashed to the key on the ground. Stiles gasped and snatched it up, opening the lock on the door and rushing in to throw his arms around Derek's broad neck. Derek nuzzled Stiles softly, feeling good with Stiles here, safe, with Derek. He got up and let Stiles get on his back and padded softly to Stiles's home. The cover of darkness allowed Derek to blend in like a shadow, but Stiles's bright red cloak was a flash of color in the shadowy night. They got to Stiles's house and Stiles hopped off and ran inside while Derek changed back into a human, and stood silently by the door. After a little while Mr. Stilinski came out and saw Derek.

"Why are you still here?" He asked angrily.

"Because Stiles is here." Derek replied simply.

"My son is safer away from you." Mr. Stilinski said in a quiet voice lest they draw attention.

"I know that. But he's also someone who doesn't take no for an answer." Derek replied calmly.

"Then i guess i cant convince you to leave him here?" Mr. Stilinski asked looking at the door like he felt a heavy weight pressed down upon him.

"Its not a matter of leaving him here, its a matter of if i go he will follow. Blind and clumsy as he may be in the woods, he would till it killed him." Derek said. Mr. Stilinski looked at Derek for a moment, as if seeing him in a new light. Seeing him as someone who may understand this boy more than even his own father.

"Well then you take him far away and you keep him safe and if i see your face around here i'll kill you." Mr. Stilinski said stepping in close to Derek and looking him in the eyes.

"You can come too." Stiles's voice was small as he appeared behind his father.

"Someone has to look after your mother." Mr. Stilinski said softly looking at his son with a very paternal expression.

"Dad." Stiles muttered as he grabbed his father in for a hug, crying softly.

"Go on." The sheriff said pulling Stiles off him. "They'll notice he's gone soon. Have everything you need?"

"Yep." Stiles said holding up the bag he'd hastily packed.

"Love you son." Mr. Stilinski said watching as Derek turned once more into a wolf and Stiles climbed onto his back.

"Love you too dad." Stiles said crying. They went off in silence, Stiles waving back until his father was out of sight before burying his face in Derek's fur.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles sat on the porch, looking out into the pitch black woods surrounding him. Behind him was a house, a home, with a warm fire and everything he could ever need. Above the fireplace was a small sketch of his mother. Beside it was one of his father. And then ones of all of Derek's family. And along the floor were rugs so his feet did not get cold. The walls were lined with pictures of far off places, some they'd visited, some they would soon. Stiles smiled, yes everything he could ask for was here, save one thing. He sat back in his chair, the warm summer air growing cooler in the night. These woods, Stiles had made them his own, his home. Sometimes he danced with the trees, knowing every root and branch, he moved gracefully among the old souls surrounding his small home. Tonight was not a night for dancing, it was a night for sitting, and waiting. The silence was perfect, crickets chirped, the wind rustled the trees, and off in the distance a wolf howled. Red eyes burned, suddenly on Stiles. Their glowing fire pierced the darkness and Stiles felt his heart beat faster. The eyes grew closer and suddenly a huge black wolf stepped into the light casting down from the inside of the house. Stiles stood, and reached out a hand to the brute of a canine. Slowly, the creature turned from a wolf into a man and that man took Stiles's hand and followed him inside.

"How was your trip?" Stiles asked as they sat by the fire.

"Uneventful." Derek replied. "I picked enough for Mr. and Mrs. S and still had enough for you." He said handing Stiles a small bouquet of yellow flowers.

"Thank you." Stiles said softly as he put his head on Derek's shoulder.

"Next time you can come too." Derek said putting his arm around Stiles. "They miss you."

"I miss them too." Stiles said softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
